2brokegirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fred Savage
Fredrick Aaron "Fred" Savage is an American actor, director and producer of film and television and film. He is best known for his role as Kevin Arnold in the American television series The Wonder Years ''and as the grandson in ''The Princess Bride. In recent years, he has directed and produced numerous episodes of television series, such as Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Hannah Montana, and'' Phil of the Future'' as well as the primetime series Ugy Betty, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Modern Family, 2 Broke Girls and Party Down. Personal Life *His children are called, Oliver Savage and Lily Savage. *He was married in 2004. Acting Career Films *''The Boy Who Could Fly'' (1986) as Louis Michaelson *''Dinosaurs! - A Fun-Filled Trip Back in Time!'' (1987) as Philip *''The Princess Bride'' (1987) as the Grandson *''Vice Versa'' (1988) as Charlie Seymour / Marshall Seymour *''Little Monsters'' (1989) as Brian Stevenson *''The Wizard'' (1989) as Corey Woods *''No One Would Tell'' (1996) as Bobby Tennison *''A Guy Walks Into a Bar'' (short film) (1997) as Josh Cohen *''Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story'' (1998) *''The Rules of Attraction'' (2002) as 'A Junkie Named Marc' *''Austin Powers in Goldmember'' (2002) as Number Three/Mole *''The Last Run'' (2004) as Steven Goodson *''Welcome to Mooseport'' (2004) as Bullard Television *''The Twilight Zone'' (1986) as Jeff Mattingly *''Morningstar/Eveningstar'' (1986–1987) as Alan Bishop *''Convicted: A Mother's Story'' (TV film) (1987) as Matthew Nickerson *''ABC Weekend Special: ''Runaway Ralph (1988) as Garfield *''Run Till You Fall'' (TV film) (1988) as David Reuben *''The Wonder Years'' (1988–1993) as Kevin Arnold *''When You Remember Me'' (TV film) (1990) as Mike Mills *''Saturday Night Live'' (1990) as Himself (host) *''Christmas on Division Street'' (TV film) (1991) as Trevor Atwood *''Seinfeld'' ("The Trip") (1992) as Himself *''No One Would Tell'' (TV film) (1996) as Bobby Tennison *''How Do You Spell God?'' (1996) as Narrator *''Working'' (1997–1999) as Matt Peyser *''Boy Meets World'' (Episode: "Everybody Loves Stuart") (1998) as Stuart *''Area 52'' (TV film) (2001) as Chase Auberg *''Oswald'' (2001–2003) as Oswald (voice) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (Episode: "Futility") (2003) as Michael Gardner *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2004) as Hawk *''Big Time Rush'' (Episode: "Big Time Christmas") (2010) as Director *''Crumbs'' (2006) as Mitch Crumb *''Holidaze: The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen'' (2006) as Rusty (voice) *''Family Guy'' (Episode: "Fox-y Lady") (2009) as Himself (voice) *''Generator Rex'' (2010–present) as Noah (voice) *''Mr. Sunshine'' (2011) as Himself *''Happy Endings'' (2011) as Himself Directing Credits *''Working'' (1999) 1 episode *''Boy Meets World'' (1999–2000) 2 episodes *''All About Us'' (2001) 2 episodes *''Even Stevens'' (2001–2002) 2 episodes *''Drake & Josh'' (2004) 1 episode *''Kitchen Confidential'' (2005) 1 episode *''Zoey 101 (2005)'' 2 episodes *''What I Like About You'' (2005) 1 episode *''That's So Raven'' (2003–2005) 2 episodes *''Unfabulous'' (2004–2005) 5 episodes *''Phil of the Future'' (2004–2006) 9 episodes, also producer *''Cavemen'' (2007) 1 episode *''Hannah Montana'' (2007) 1 episodes *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' (2004–2007) 6 episodes *''Daddy Day Camp'' (2007) (theatrical film, Tristar Pictures) *''Aliens in America'' (2007–2008) 4 episodes *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' (2007–2008) 3 episodes *''Ugly Betty'' (2008) 1 episode *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' (2007–2010) 18 episodes, also producer *''Worst Week'' (2008) 1 episode *''Party Down'' (2009–2010) 9 episodes, also producer and supervising producer *''Zeke and Luther'' (2009) pilot episode *''Ruby & The Rockits'' (2009) 1 episode *''Greek'' (2009) 2 episodes *''Sons of Tucson'' (2010) 1 episode *''Big Time Rush'' (2010) 1 episode *''Blue Mountain State'' (2010) 2 episodes *''Gigantic'' (2011) 2 episodes *''Happy Endings'' (2011) 3 episodes *''How to Be a Gentleman'' (2011) 2 episodes *''Perfect Couples'' (2011) 2 episodes *''Modern Family'' (2011) 2 episodes *''Breaking In'' (2011) 1 episode *''Franklin & Bash'' (2011) 1 episode *''Friends with Benefits'' (2011) 1 episode *''Mr. Sunshine'' (2011) 1 episode *''Whitney'' (2012) 1 episode *''Best Friends Forever'' (2012) 6 episodes 2 Broke Girls So far, Fred Savage has directed: *And the Reality Check *And the Pop-Up Sale *And the Hidden Stash *And the Pearl Necklace *And the Hold-Up *And the Cupcake War *And the Candy Manwich *And the New Boss *And Not-So-Sweet Charity *And the Temporary Distraction *And the Big Hole Gallery Fred Savage 1.jpg Fred Savage 2.jpg Fred Savage 3.jpg Fred Savage 4.jpg Fred Savage 6.jpg|On Set Category:Males Category:Directors